


you are young and i am scared

by jaewinies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, and jongin who doesn't get it, and kyungsoo who is just Trying To Live, featuring sehun who's scared of the future, the baekyeol is like rly rly background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 20:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10143203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaewinies/pseuds/jaewinies
Summary: "Ten bucks says they make out before the night is over.""No one is making out tonight. That was the RULE."





	

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from seventeen forever by metro station because i'm a dweeb
> 
> also i wrote this in like? 2013?

A loud shriek filled the air as an extremely inebriated Chanyeol picked up an equally inebriated and squirming Baekhyun and tossed him into the icy water. Kyungsoo, doubled over with laughter, didn't notice when Baekhyun resurfaced and pounced on him, toppling him over with a loud splash. The three boys splashed and yelled and tackled each other, their voices echoing off the trees that lined the empty beach.

Jongin smiled at his friends in the water and leaned forward on his knees to add another stick of wood to the fire. He shuffled the embers and got a few sparks flying and the fire blazed back to life.

"Can you believe we only have one year left of high school?" asked Sehun as he gazed blankly into the flames. Jongin turned his head to look at where he was sitting on the log; his elbows resting on his knees and his face in his hands. He noticed for the millionth time that night how pretty Sehun's eyes were with the fire reflecting off them. 

Jongin scooted back and leaned against the hard wood. "By the number of times you've repeated that exact same sentence today, you'd swear it was the end of the world."

"Think about it, Jongin. Just sit there and let it really sink in. We've known each other since we started school so that's, like," Sehun paused to count on his fingers. "That's more than ten years! More than ten years of Jongin and Sehun. And this time next year we'll be graduated and we'll have two months before we ship ourselves off to university." He pouted.

"I still don't see why this is so awful."

Sehun stared down at him in disbelief. "You and me, side by side, every single day, and next year everything's gonna change and we'll never see each other again! We barely see Chanyeol and Baekhyun and now Kyungsoo is going away and we'll never see him and then it'll be our turn and all we'll have are shitty Skype calls. This is a BIG DEAL, Jongin." Jongin could hear the capitalization in Sehun's voice.

"We'll see each other again. Have you forgotten Christmas? And the sweet four-month summer vacation we get?"

There was a moment of silence, punctuated by Kyungsoo yelling something about _you guys promised you wouldn't make out_ and another loud splash.

"How do we go from being Jongin and Sehun to-- to not being Jongin and Sehun?" Sehun asked quietly.

Jongin lifted himself onto the log, sitting close enough to Sehun that their hips, thighs, knees were touching (completely accidentally on purpose). He worked their fingers together, squeezing softly.

"We'll always be Jongin and Sehun. It doesn't matter how far away we are from each other. Right now we're Jongin and Sehun, and tomorrow we'll be Jongin and Sehun, and forever we'll be Jongin and Sehun." Sehun gave a small sniff and leaned his head on Jongin's shoulder and Jongin ruffled his hair with his free hand.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Ten bucks says they make out before the night is over."

"No one is making out tonight. That was the RULE."

"Twenty says Sehun kisses Jongin first." 

"Guys _please_."

"You've got a deal."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Sehun? I'm getting a cramp in my arm. Sehun?" Jongin scratched the back of his neck. Sehun was fast asleep on his shoulder, and the fire needed more wood or it was going to go out.

Jongin sighed. "Oh Sehun," he murmured. "You could sleep anywhere, couldn't you?" Jongin shifted to free his hand from the sweaty entrapment of Sehun's fingers, effectively losing his balance and almost falling backwards off the log. Sehun jolted awake and caught him before he could reach the ground and pulled him back up by his arm.

"You have all the grace of a ..." Sehun began, but trailed off when he realised just how much closer they were now.

And it was as if something snapped inside Jongin. He sat, incredibly still, his arm clutched in Sehun's grasp, his eyes sweeping over Sehin's face and with the moonlight shining down on him, he literally looked like an angel. His heart beat was bouncing at a ridiculous rate. He muttered a _thanks, Sehun_ and pulled himself free.

The pair sat like that for a moment; the fabric of Sehun's t-shirt tickling Jongin's bare arm giving him a slight layer of goosebumps.

Sehun bit his lip. "Jongin, do you ever have something you really want to tell someone, but it's, like, a huge, huge, huge secret and you've never told it to anyone before?"

Jongin blinked. "Um."

"Because I have something I really want to tell you, but it's a huge, huge, _huge_ secret and I've never told it to anyone before." 

"O...kay?" Jongin said nervously, swallowing against the anxiety building in his stomach.

"Okay so, like, I know we're Jongin and Sehun, best friends forever until we die or whatever, but, wouldn't it be nice if ..." he trailed off and rubbed his hands over his eyes.

Jongin took his chance. "Wouldn't it be nice if we were something more?" he finished, his voice cracking slightly on the last word.

But then Sehun leaned forward and their foreheads knocked together and their noses crunched awkwardly but his lips found Jongin's just as the last flickers of the fire went out. Sehun dropped Jongin's arm and twisted his hands in the collar of Jongin's tank.

An alarmingly loud _WHOOP!_ came from the direction of the water and a startled Sehun toppled off the log, pulling Jongin with him who landed on top of him with a faint _oomph_. Jongin lifted himself onto his forearms and bent his head down to kiss Sehun again, and cheers broke out from the pitch black water.

"YES! CHANYEOL! YOU OWE ME TWENTY BUCKS."

Jongin promptly reached over and fished Chanyeol's wallet out of his jeans pocket and chucked it into the depths of the trees.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_we're one mistake from being together_

_but let's not ask why it's not right_

_you won't be seventeen forever_

_and we can get away with this tonight_

**Author's Note:**

> i had big plans for this and it had everything to do with the lines "you feel like heaven when we touch / i guess for me this is enough" and "and I can feel your heart beat / you know exactly where to take me" but that's not what happened so i hope you enjoyed it anyway u__u


End file.
